Just
by Beautiful Sinxxx
Summary: There's only so much privacy in the Duncan household. Incest.


**WARNINGS: **Incest, adult themes and sexual sceens

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Good Luck Charlie. If I did, the show would not be on Family channel.

**Authors Note: **NA

**.Sin.**

It was a relatively quiet morning in the Duncan house hold. Bob was out of town, a convention for new bug extermination products. Amy had taken Charlie and Toby out for lunch, and had dropped Gabe off for hockey practice earlier that morning. Which left the eldest two Duncan's home alone.

Normally, they would have left each other alone. PJ would be cooking some new invention up in the kitchen and Teddy would have taken to her room to Skype Ivy. Today, however, they decided to watch a movie.

Curled up on the sofa, sharing a bowl of popcorn—and a blanket—a person wouldn't think nothing of it. Siblings do this all the time. For some reason however, this _innocent _action came off a little, not so innocent.

Perhaps it was the subtle shift in body movement, which in itself was near impossible for the naked eye to catch the gesture. They were a little too intertwined for the average set of siblings.

PJ's arm was around Teddy's shoulders, once again a seemingly innocent action, and her head was rested securely between his chin and shoulder. Their legs were twined beneath the knitted blanket, occasionally nudging feet.

Then again, anyone could tell something was up when he pressed his lips against hers. Even more so when she responded with such a burning urgency that they knocked teeth. They broke apart, laughing.

Clearly, _just siblings_, didn't apply to these two.

**.Sin.**

Teddy's brief moan was smothered by the applied pressure of PJ's lips on hers. She was cushioned by his mattress, its spongy material hugging her body. His arms caged her against the bed, his hard on digging into her hip bone.

Her moans grew louder, his tongue sliding into her mouth. Teddy's arms circled his neck, rocking against him once. Her mind was intoxicated with PJ. She just could not get enough of him. Teddy knew a taste would no longer satisfy her.

"God, Teddy," PJ said breathily once the kiss broke, speaking through the string of saliva between them. Teddy panted, her body aching with need.

He lowered his head once again, peppering kisses on her neck, suckling on the sensitive skin of her jugular. Teddy squeezed her knees together, threading her fingers through his hair. PJ's flaxen hair tickled her chin.

"You smell amazing," PJ whispered, his tongue sliding up her neck. "Almost as amazing as you taste," he added.

The capillary vessels in Teddy's face burst. As much as she denied it, the dirtier he talked to her, the more it turned her on. Teddy guided PJ's lips back to hers; cutting off whatever else he was planning on saying to her.

It never occurred to Teddy—or either of them for that matter—to question when her attraction to PJ began. To question whether it was right or wrong for her to be lusting after her older brother. In fact, when did she really think of PJ as her brother other than in video diaries? One day, they couldn't get enough of each other.

Teddy urged the kiss to get more passionate, raking her fingers through his hair. PJ's chest rumbled, an action which triggered Teddy's nipple erection.

"PJ," Teddy mumbled between feverish kisses, "please, touch me." It didn't take too much to convince the older boy to remove her shirt and bra. Teddy's pink tank top and lacy bra was tossed aside without another thought, and when PJ's hands cupped her breasts, she really couldn't give a damn.

He tweaked her pretty pink nipple between two of his fingers, watching, almost pleased with himself as her face twisted into ecstasy. With half lidded eyes and swollen parted lips, it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

"You're so sexy Teddy." Wherever her idiotic brother had gone, this _man_ twisting her nipples was clearly not him.

She let out a strangled moan in response. Days when the family was gone were in her book, the best. She gripped the blue sheets, hissing, thrashing about on the pillow. PJ had taken her other nipple in his mouth. His tongue slithered around the bud; Teddy's stomach coiled.

In a raspy voice, she said, "PJ, it's my turn. Let me tease you." She didn't give him time to argue with her. With a force she didn't know she possessed, she flipped her older brother over, straddling him.

The hem of her shorts had ridden up dangerously high, and a wet spot was forming in the crotch. PJ gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing in his neck. Teddy rotated her hips, pressing harder against his erect penis.

His moan was enough to get her off. God did she love him. Quickly, she shed what was left of her clothes, and for a moment, basked in his lustful—and appreciative—gaze. His bright blue eyes darkened.

Teddy slid his white t-shirt over his head, a slightly awkward task considering he was laying down. With the faintest of touches, Teddy traced her way down his torso, hearing his breath catch more than once.

She took her lower lip between her teeth, contemplating. Though she wanted her time to play, it had been weeks since they'd last been intimate. And the longer she was forcing herself to wait, the more turned on she got.

PJ's hot hands gripped her thighs, holding her once she rocked her hips again. Teddy moaned, once again, her heart thundering in her chest.

His voice broke her slight concentration on rotating her hips, "Are you sure you can wait any longer?" She wasn't sure. Anymore waiting on her part—and his—would drive both of them crazy.

Not trusting her voice, Teddy nodded. Abruptly, PJ sat up, their bare chests pressed against each other. He crushed his mouth against hers, moving his arms around her. She clung back to him as if he was her life saver and she was being swept away by a sea of feelings.

After their kiss ended once again, PJ set Teddy aside, touching her red lips to prevent her coming protest. Once he was sure she wouldn't speak, he shimmied out of his jeans and boxers, his penis standing tall.

PJ sat back down, eyeing her. Teddy knew what he wanted; she knew how he liked it. Hell, even she liked it better this way, not that she'd ever admit that out loud, however. She crawled over to him, hovering over top of his tip.

One well practiced movement later, and Teddy had PJ inside her. Her walls, oh so used to his size, squeezed him pleasurably. Neither of the siblings moved, both just relishing in the erotic feelings they had.

He wound his arm around her waist, cupping her breast with his other hand. To Teddy, the feeling was simply divine.

Her knees—well placed next to his hips—braced her weight as she began to bounce. Sliding him in and out of her. PJ added his movements to the mix, slamming against her, meeting her thrust for thrust.

Teddy's fingernails dug into the flesh of his back, their joint actions growing more desperate by the second. PJ's lips found Teddy's neck once again, nibbling. She threw her head back, a loud—almost exotic—moan escaping her lips. Her own blonde hair tumbled back, clinging to her sweaty back.

"P—PJ!" came her cry of ecstasy. His grip on her waist tightened, as did her walls on his penis.

The more she bounced, the tighter she became, until almost all PJ could see were stars. Both of them knew they were close.

"Come for me," PJ hissed in the column of neck, biting the creamy flesh with a little more aggression. Teddy's cries of pleasure soon where muffled when PJ could no longer hold back and returned his lips fervently to hers.

She came apart in his arms, her walls clamping down on his penis. PJ let out a long moan, his seed exploding into her. He dropped his head to her shoulder, shuddering, his breathing shaky. Teddy let her head fall back.

Even their heavy panting couldn't block out the scream of their mother.

**.Sin.**

Amy dramatically tossed her purse down, the keys jangling in her hand. Toby was clutched in one arm and the other was used to hold open the door. Gabe entered, a small smirk on his face, pushing Charlie's stroller.

"Don't smirk at me," Amy admonished playfully, "you wouldn't have gotten kicked out of practice if you hadn't body checked your coach into the net."

Gabe chuckled, "Oh but come on, Mom. It was funny."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Not for your coach." Secretly though, after she heard what the coach said, she had to agree with Gabe's actions.

She went to set Toby down in his playpen, and surveyed the messy living room. Popcorn was all over the floor, the bowl in shambles next to it, almost as if it was kicked off the coffee table. The knitted blanket joined the mess on the floor and the TV had blue.

"Oh PJ and Teddy are so getting it," Amy said, making her way for the stairs. She had her sights set on PJ. "Gabe, watch your siblings."

Gabe saluted and collapsed on the couch as Amy went upstairs. Although, the further she got, the less intimidating she felt. Her palms grew sweaty, which is something that would never happen to Amy Blankenhooper… Amy _Duncan _ever.

When the sounds followed, Amy felt ill. Completely sick to her stomach. She hesitated in front of PJ's door, letting the noises get to her. Why she was submitting herself to this torture was beyond anyone.

Amy just did not want to open the door. She was scared—and horrified of what she might find. Slowly, when the sounds quieted, she opened the door. And screamed.

She screamed like she'd never screamed before. Her _son _and _daughter _were tangled together in the most intimate position they ever should have been in.

Amy's screams were joined by that of Teddy and PJ. When they scrambled apart—horrifying Amy further when she _saw _PJ's flaccid penis slide from her daughter—Teddy's dark brown eyes wide.

Their mother couldn't help it, she lost her lunch in the door way and fled. Amy's thoughts were in disarray. Where had she gone wrong as a mother? What would happen to their family now… now that PJ and Teddy have been _together._

**.Sin.**

Teddy couldn't bear to look at PJ. Their mother knew. She didn't even have it in her to cover herself, well aware of the fact PJ's cum was dripped down her legs. What started off as they best day ever had quickly spiralled into the worst.

"Teddy…" PJ was at a loss for words.

She crumpled to the ground, covering her mouth with her hand. She was shaking. Her worst fear was confirmed. They were caught. Sobs wracked Teddy's body.

"Oh god, what do we do PJ?" Teddy wailed. "We can't possibly stay here, no, we can't possibly be together!"

PJ walked over to her and knelt down, carefully pulling her into his arms. "I don't know what to do." And for once, Teddy wished her older brother could solve all the problems like he used to when they were kids.

She clutched his shoulders, her sobs growing louder. PJ rubbed circles on her back, trying to make sense of the situation. He couldn't. Which made him angry. Why couldn't he _do_ something?

The only solution that came to mind is, "We run away." Teddy glanced up at him sharply. "We leave. We spare them the repercussions of our sins."

Teddy considered his plan. After all that happened, it seemed to be the only thing they could do. "Okay."

.

.

.

When Amy had somehow summoned the courage to go back and speak with her _children_, she knew.

Gabe of course, knew something was up when his mother began screaming. However, Amy was stubborn on the matter of not telling him as well as refusing to let him go upstairs.

Amy's heart broke. Why couldn't she protect her children from this? How did this even happen? Why did it happen to their family, for that matter? What PJ and Teddy did was simply commit themselves to a life of sin. How could they possibly ever be happy?

Though, Amy knew. The silence upstairs didn't have to tell her twice. Of course she knew.

All they left was a simple note, scrawled in Teddy's handwriting.

_We're sorry._

So there you have it. Admittedly, it ended a little swifter than my original intentions, but I do sincerely hope you semi-enjoyed it. For those who didn't, I did warn you, didn't I?

xo Lacey


End file.
